


The long way to his heart

by Kuragenoji



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, building up story, some smut too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuragenoji/pseuds/Kuragenoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is starting University, he is stressed and nervous over the whole ordeal, and his troubles through university will shine through. From classes, friends and finding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long way to his heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please don't murder me on the spot.  
> If there is anything to be approved of, tell me.   
> I hope you enjoy it.

That night he couldn’t fall asleep, how could he? He would fly across several states for the sake of making his life his own and only his to be, with the help of his father of course.  
His father, Hades supported the idea that Nico would go to New York, he even offered to fix him an own loft apartment, but Nico politely declined.  
He wanted to have a fresh start, and knowing what the university life was all about, from classes to the dorms.  
Deciding that it was pointless to be in bed anymore, he shifts himself sitting on his bed, crossing his legs and propping his elbows on his knees, looking outside his window next to him.  
He would miss L.A.  
Sure it’s a weird and a somewhat dangerous city, but the vibe is something you couldn’t shake.  
Nico just stared at the early sunrise, observing the changes in the sky as the sun slowly made it’s way up.  
It was 6 A.M, and it was time to get going.

Nico hates flights, and so do his father, on the other hand, his sisters Bianca and Hazel loves flying. That showed from that Bianca never complained when her dancing group The Hunters would spend ridiculous many hours in the airport, in air and in mid landings when they were to perform in other countries. Hazel herself met her love of her life at an airport café, Nico considered Hazel blessed in a way he might never be, she at least found somebody. He hasn't.

Going through two sick bags to the flight to New York, and medications, Nico kind of survived the flight and came back to safety. The earth.  
He wanted to kiss the ground when he got out, luckily Hades pulled his son up before he could do such an excruciating awkward stunt, followed by compromised smiles from the other passengers and giggles from a group of teenage girls.  
Nico didn’t care anymore, he didn’t die and he will be the lamest about surviving this very safe procedure.

‘’Nico do you even know where we are going?’’ Hades said, smiling awkwardly to his child.  
‘’Why wouldn’t I? It’s to the right!’’ he said determined.  
‘’It’s to the left.’’  
‘’No it’s not!’’  
‘’You’re holding the map upside down you know.’’  
‘’Oh…’’  
Being determined smug loser as Nico never helps, especially when trying to find Olympus University in New York city and trying to impress your father with the oriental skills you obviously do not have, in the end they called a cab and finally came to the university dorms.

There were thirteen dorms, they were placed in a circle, the front of the dorms facing the middle, which was a giant bonfire placement veiled with cobblestone, around the arrangement there were benches facing towards the bonfire, reminding Nico of some kind of campfire, he dismissed that thought when Hades, his father started to make his way to a giant house, with a baby blue facade and white trims, decorated with a bronze eagle weather vane, that would occasionally spin now and then.

‘’I’ll go inside, you wait here while I get the papers done, understood?’’ Hades said followed by a deep sigh, those sighs never took a place of endearment for Nico, it made him feel unbearable to his father, not that he was. But it still did, without any reason.  
As the minutes passed Nico heard a group of voices coming closer, and as he turned himself to the left, he saw the group of chattering people wearing some kind of merchandise with baby blue fabric and a sun printed behind the slogan ‘’Olympics University’’ in an irritating yellow.

When a girl from the group noticed Nico, she ran up to him, without hesitating she said “Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase and is the dorm counselor of dorm eight. I suppose you are an undergraduate student and a bit lost, yes?’’ grinning with a copious smile.  
‘’Actually I’m not lost, my father just went in to get things done and I’m waiting a bit’’ Nico said, biting his underlip looking nervously around the students surrounding him.   
A boy next to Annabeth smiled with a shining white smile and commented with ‘’You know Annabeth, not everyone is a lost pup when they came here, they weren’t you’’  
And that ended this mans smile because with the mini second for him to comment it, it took a nanosecond for Annabeth to stab him in the ribs and he dramatically fell down the ground groaning and frantically flap his arm around and the other to where he got hit. ‘’Cruel world, what did I do to deserve this punishment from my dear Annabeth? Oh, why this torture, oh no!’’ And as the question mark on Nico’s forehead turned into laughter, everyone chipped in and joined him. He later then got up, brushed off the dirt off him and extended his hand. ‘’Leo Valdez, nice to meet you’’  
‘’Nico Di Angelo, n-nice to meet you too’’

When Nico said his surname, a girl in extremely fashionable clothing that seemed a bit forced and feathers tied into her braids all over her hair gasped.  
‘’The Di Angelo? H. Di Angelo Law Firm? Is he your father?’’  
‘’Yeah, he is.’’ Nico played around with a piece of scrap paper as he got more nervous of the conversation. ‘’What about it?’’ asked a tall, blond all American boy with a straight scar on his lip and golden frames of his glasses.  
‘’Oh, by the way this is Jason, Nico. And the deal is that my father got help from them last summer with his contract at his job’’ She then hesitated slightly and continued ‘’I just thought it was cool that the son of the biggest law firms goes here, that’s all’’ and fiddled with the lace of the cream coloured crop top looking at Jason and smiling a bit awkwardly.  
‘’Well I-’’ Being cut off mid sentence, the door of the big house opened hastily and Hades came down the porch and nodded towards the group of teenagers and looked at Nico while he put his hand in front of Nico, giving him a pair of keys while he said. ‘’Here is your keys, your dorm is corridor 13, I expect you to behave, okay?’’ Nico swallowed and nodded, at last his father left him, alone, with this group of teenagers he didn’t know. Great. Just great


End file.
